


Lexicon

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [49]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libraries are no longer safe havens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexicon

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 6/20/1999 for the world [lexicon](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/20/lexicon).
> 
> lexicon  
> A book containing an alphabetical arrangement of the words in a language with the definition of each; a dictionary.  
> The vocabulary of a person, group, subject, or language.  
> [Linguistics] The total morphemes of a language.
> 
> Gibbs wished whatever happened in a library stayed in the library.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Lexicon

Tony arrived at the scene first which was a lot easier to do when they “forgot” to call Gibbs first out of fear of dealing with him. Slapping on gloves so as not to disturb the scene, Tony started looking for clues that could be used to help find the murderer. 

The main murder appeared to have taken place in the library. A whirlwind of books surrounded the dead body. 

Scanning the books lying open on the floor, Tony headed for the lexicon looking at the definition of the words on the page laying open. It was a Hebrew lexicon, however, so he couldn't understand a single word.

They'd have to have Ziva translate the first few pages of words to see if they related to the murder at all. Muttering to himself as book after book he looked at was in a different language, Tony growled as Ziva and McGee came in the door. 

“What's wrong, Tony?” McGee asked.

“You're late.” Tony glared at them both before shifting his attention to Ziva. “Ziva meticulously catalog and translate the open pages on these books. McGee photos.”

Just then Gibbs walked in. “What have we got?”

“A well read murderer looking for something in another language.” Tony joked.

Gibbs glared at Tony, but as usual it had no effect.

“Seriously, boss. We have a dead body surrounded by books in multiple other languages. Seems like they were looking for something.” Tony explained the whole truth to counteract his joke so as not to incite too much of the boss’ anger, yet. “As all the books are in varying languages, none of them English, we may need a translator.”

Gibbs glared even harder. He hated having to bring other people in on his cases. “Ziva. Translate them." He commanded. "I’m going to go interview the witnesses.”


End file.
